


The Mind of Jake Paul

by Puppa_here



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Obession, Team Ten, The Mind Of Jake Paul, Twisted Affection, Unhealthy acceptance, Unwanted affection, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppa_here/pseuds/Puppa_here
Summary: Jake gets a rather twisted affection for the man making a series on him





	The Mind of Jake Paul

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the series and well—I had to><

There was no denying that the series was going well, well who doubted it right? With millions of viewers hung on every shot and eagerly awaiting more it was just time at this point. There was going to be more episodes, well three more but as Jake lazily scrolled down his YouTube feed it was more than clear that Shane wasn’t going to be exactly be the only one to make videos on this series. Not clicking on any of the videos reacting to the series he instead went to one of his choice videos, it was an older one of his own that he liked to use to reflect.

The small break he had taken from doing constant videos made him feel more comfortable in himself, less rushed. With less time doing the crazy antics for his vlogs there was already fewer healing scars on his arm, the ones that were there from recent related to his dirt bike and he wasn’t not going to ride that anytime soon. No, he would go fast and live wild but just for himself and team ten for the current moment. Well he wasn’t exactly hiding from the world with Shane’s new series.

Something about the video wasn’t holding the young man’s attention, the dirty blonde didn’t find himself caught on himself like usual. Not wanting to re-watch Shane’s older episode of the series it’s probably for the best that he does something else. With a click of his joints he’s standing up on the couch, why was he suddenly just sitting around and watching YouTube? Stretching his limbs till he heard the familiar pop of his joints Jake is lazily looking around the empty theatre that he talked to Shane in maybe less than a week ago. Where had time gone?

With a light groan he is trudging up the steps and into the main level of the team ten house, which mind you sounds much quieter than usual. Once at the base of the stairs he pulls out his phone as he leans on the railing. Most of the house was out, okay it’s not like he minded keeping the homestead but even Erika was out with someone for the vlog. Maybe it was for the best she was more than his girlfriend, heck the series had managed to bring out the Erika fans out of the works with new ones joining in.

How long would it last? Lightly shaking his head he’s going into the text conversation he had going on with the older male. Shane, yeah, he had Shane Dawson’s number which he still wasn’t over. If he couldn’t talk to Ian or Anthony this was as close as his younger YouTube fans heart would have been to total greatness. The last message was from himself, which well he didn’t mind as the other had the message before said he was doing stuff for his bladder issue.

Getting of the railing the man his trailing off into the kitchen it was quiet with the chef not on duty. Chef or no chef the fridge full of food was welcoming as he put his hand on it, pulling it open he looked at it briefly before deciding on some left-over beef dish the chef had made the night before. Best choice ever, the guy was a genius with food. Strolling over to the microwave he’s quick to put it in and get it ready before closing it and putting the time on it. Would it be weird if he double texted Shane?

Drumming his fingers, he decides that it would be too bad as well the other didn’t seem like the type to get angry over such a thing.

_To Shane;_

_Haha hope you’re bleeding less out of your d-_

_We should hang out before the next episode come out : ) I could like drive over and we can like sort stuff out_

_Pls no bring the therapist jkkjkjjkjkjk_

Putting his phone on the counter he decided to just wait for the food to finish before he checked the phone. Which well thankfully it was done quicker than he thought. Grabbing the phone he’s quickly walking over to his room so he can at the very least watch some tv there while he waited. Soon enough he’s on his bed and a show is on, the food was pretty good if he had to answer any one. In the middle of chewing on a piece of beef he sees the text message from Shane. Or well rather that he got one. Placing the food on his bed he is wiping away his hand on his thigh as he unlocks his phone to read the message.

_From Shane;_

_Ha-ha yeah blood in my pee is thankfully not an issue with the new meds should be clear before the series finale I hope!_

_And sure just don’t expect like, your house….._

_Cause that aint my house_

_Come tomorrow the rest of the gang will be collabing so it’ll be just us_

Unable to hide the grin on his face Jake doesn’t want to question why his heart picks up a bit as he reads the last bit. Maybe it’s for the best Morgan isn’t there at the least as the awkwardness would be a thing but—well it doesn’t explain why he feels glad his boyfriend won’t be there. But then again he’s not the best with sharing even if it isn’t for long. Typing a response back agreeing to times and such it’s official that Jake has plans with the other tomorrow which is honestly nice.

Looking back to the TV show that is on his screen he wonders just how much Shane will regret letting Jake into his life by the end of this series. He wouldn’t blame him, hell part of him knows the other team ten members wouldn’t either. Picking up his food once more he continues to eat, Shane joining team ten sounded nice, odd but nice. Though well, team ten didn’t share well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked more to come :)


End file.
